footballmanagerfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Players
This article lists all known star players from various version of Football Manager (and older versions of CM). Please add your players to the list. Star players in the Championship Manager games are easy to define due the the way that potential ability was handled in those games. In the Football Manager series, however, there is some variation in which players turn out to be stars so most players listed are not always guaranteed to become great players every time you play the game. Championship Manager 93/94 * Don Hutchison * Ryan Giggs * Robbie Fowler * Nigel Clough * Nii Lamptey * Danny Carter (Leyton Orient) * Peter Fear * Rob Jones * Phil Babb * Lee Power * Joey Beauchamp (Oxford) * Tommy Johnson (Derby) * Ian Walker (Tottenham) * Jason Kaminsky (Notts Forest) * Darren Eadie (Norwich) * Ade Akinbiyi (Norwich) * Chris Bart-Williams (Sheff Wed) * Paul Warhurst (Blackburn) * Alan Moore (Middlesborough) * Julian Joachim (Leicester) * Neil Lewis (Leicester) * Darren Caskey (Tottenham) * Austin Berkley (Swindon) * Nick Barmby (Tottenham) * Sol Campbell (Tottenham) * Andy Turner (Tottenham) * Andy Johnson (Norwich) * Scott Oakes (Luton Town) * Mark Hall (Southend) * Paul Sturgess (Charlton) * Dele Adebola (Crewe) * Ashley Ward (Crewe) * Steve Bushell (York) * Nicky Southall (York) * Scott Houghton (Luton) * Scott Oakes (Luton) * George Ndah (Crystal Palace) * Nicky Summerbee (Swindon) * Duane Darby (Torquay) * Richard Hancox (Torquay) Championship Manager 97/98 * Ibrahima Bakayoko * Tommy Svindal Larsson * Ronaldo * Marc Emmers * Bjørn Heidenstrøm * Pær Andersson * Richard Wright * Martin Knutsen * Stian Neset * Jocelyn Gouvernnec * Mickael Landreau * Fabian Barthez * Stefan Klos * Jorge Campos * Bengt Andersson * Jose Chilavert * Teddy Lucic * Chris Casper * John Curtis * Michael Clegg * Andreas Jacobsen * Danny Griffin * Da Silva Abel Xabier * Rui Jorge * Fabien Ho-A-Hing * Alain Goma * Ulrik Laursen * Soren Colding * Keith Gillespie * Fillipie * Pedro Martins * Bernard Diomede * Claus Jensen * Marcus Lantz * Bjarne Goldbaek * Bruno Caires * Jesper Ljung * Manuel Rui Costa * Joao Pinto AMLC * Sabri Lamouchi * Par Andersson * Mehmet Scholl * Lars Ricken * Mbo Mpenza * Thierry Henry * Leandro * Nuno Gomes * Martins Adailton * Erik Nevland * Peter Hoekstra * David Conolly Championship Manager 00/01 * Kennedy Bakircioglü * Zlatan Ibrahimovic * Anders Svensson * Kabba Samura * Joe Cole * Nabil Abidalah * Marcel Majoros * Kim Kalstrom * Jonas Lunden * Martin Palermo * Javier Saviola Championship Manager 01/02 * Tonton Zola Mokouko * Kim Källström * Marian Pahars * Mark Van Bommel * Simon Davies * Ibrahim Said * Fedrick Risp * Tó Madeira * Sergey Nikiforenko * Samuel William Lepper * Maxim Tsigalko (50+ goals every season - will cost you about £2m from Dinamo Minsk) * Nikolaos Tobros (Patch 3.9.67) * Anasthasis Tsikitsiris (Patch 3.9.67) * Giannis Kalogeras (Patch 3.9.67) * Anastasios Skalidis (Patch 3.9.67. Best striker ever. 1,25 goals per match, on average. €150k from Chania.) * Alexandros Papadopoulos (Patch 3.9.67. Great inversion. €900k, when it reaches 24, it values over €30M.) * Andrés D'Alessandro * Isaac Okoronkwo * Dionisis Chiotis Championship Manager 03/04 * Johann Thorhalsson * Orri Freyr Oskarsson * Alessio Cerci * Freddy Adu * Anatoli Todorov * Mancini * Evandro Roncatto * Fredy William Thomson * Igor (de Souza Fonesca, of Braga) * Cristiano Ronaldo * Daniel Braathen * Jan Kristiansen * Aleksander Kristiansen * Giampaolo Pazzini * Jose Reyes * Simone Padoin * Lucio * Sebastian Saja * Daniel Bonera * Jose De la Cuesta * Daniele De Rossi * Oskitz Estefania * Diego (Santos) * Robinho * John Heitinga * Xabi Alonso * Arjen Robben * Carlos Tevez * Wayne Rooney * Lionel Morgan * Davide Possanzini * Cesar Delgado * Glen Johnson * Jairo Fernando Castillo * Emile Mpenza * Mikel Arteta * James Mceveley * Toledo * Fábio Paím * Ze Mario * Helder Barbosa Football Manager 2005 *Francisco Pina *Robinho *Carlos Tevez *Daniel Bierofka *Nigel de Jong *Kerlon *Hatem Ben Arfa *Mark Besselink *Freddy Guarin Football Manager 2006 * Diego Belmar * Sebastian Zuniga * Fernando Genro * Vincent Kompany * Kasper Schmeichel * Sergey Kisliy * Nihat * Hugo Almeida * Fernando Torres * Potato * Alexis Sanchez * Francisco Hartung * Nick Besagno * Steven Defour * Olivier Kapo * Amaral * Carlos Magno * Lucas * Indio * Kleber(WBL) Football Manager 2007 *Lulinha * Dani Alves * Miroslav Klose * Andrés Guardado * Juninho Pernambucano * Michael Ballack * César Delgado * Daniel Sturridge * Micah Richards * Igor Akinfeev * Falcao * Fernando Gago * Marcelo (Fluminense) * Liédson * Anderson (FC Porto) * Gianpaolo Pazzini * Cristian Zaccardo * Andrea Barzagli * Klaas-Jan Huntelaar * Suazo * Lucho Gonzalez * Luca Toni * Juan Roman Riquelme * Bojan Kirkic * Michel (Atlético Paranaense) * Daniel Braaten * Per Ciljan Skjelbred * Greg Halford * Theo Robinson * Billy Sharp * Freddy Adu (D.C United) * Landon Donovan (L.A Galaxy) * Sherman Cardenas Football Manager 2008 * Fernando Torres * Federico Nanni * Michelle Moretti * Lorenzo Sacchi * Erich Strobel * Jordy Frankx * Corrado Grabbi * Henri Saivet * Cristiano Ronaldo * Daniel Alves * Matiàs Fernandez * Marek Hamsik * Domenico Criscito * Micah Richards * Rafinha * Marko Marin * Chris Kamara * Alexander Eberlein * Rafaelle Chiarelli * Hugo Lloris * Mamadou Sakho * Sergio Aguero * Ever Banega * Arturo Vidal * Gabriel Torje * Juan Manuel Vargas Football Manager 2009 * Robert Acquafresca * Roman Pavelychenko * Emmanuel Adebayor * René Adler * Freddy Adu * Sergio Agüero * * Daniel Aquino * Igor Akinfeev * Mario Balotelli * Hatem Ben Arfa * * Karim Benzema * * Bojan * * Iker Casillias * * Gaël Clichy * Steven Defour * Lassana Diarra * Diego * Alan Dzagoev * Francesc Fàbregas * * Sofiane Feghouli * Federico Fazio * * Marouane Fellaini * Fernandinho * Vincenzo Fiorillo * John Fleck * Salvatore Foti * Martín Galván * Ezequiel Garay * Sebastian Giovinco * * Yoann Gourcuff * Andrés Guardado * * Guilherme * Marek Hamsik * "The Incredible" Hulk * Toni Kroos * Hugo Lloris * Steve Mandanda * Marko Marin * Marcelo * Javier Mascherano * Andrea Mazzarani * Lionel Messi * * Luka Modric * Riccardo Montolivo * Nani * Samir Nasri * Thiago Neves * David N'Gog * Marquinhos * Gabriel Obertan * Pato * Pablo Piatti * Miralem Pjanic * * Alexandr Prudnikov * Cristiano Ronaldo * * Wayne Rooney * * Sergio Ramos * Henri Saivet * Mamadou Sakho * Alexis Sànchez * * David Silva * Lorenzo De Silvestri * Moussa Sissoko * Roberto Soldado * Bogdan Stancu * Alex Teixeira * Juan Manuel Vargas * Carlos Vela * * Miguel Veloso * * Simon Vukcevic * Theo Walcott * Cristián Zapata * Aáron * Danny * David de Gea * Cristiano Ronaldo * Leo * Breno